deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone vs Jake Long
Description Akame ga Kill! vs American Dragon! When you can get animal powers and face off against groups of enemies, you're bound to get awesome in this duel of East vs West! LeonevsJakeLong.png|By: BigBangOverlordBuster Leone vs Jake Long .png|By: Quantonaut Interlude Bang: It is awesome to have the power of beasts, from ferocity to enhance senses Smash: And these no doubt have it in them,as they both can transform into beast. Bang: Leone, the Lion of Akame Ga Kill! Smash: And Jake Long, the American Dragon Bang: He's Smash and I'm Bang Smash: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Leone Bang: In a world full of corruption, greed, and sin, War erupted and a faction called "Night Raid" is determined to bring the Empire down to the very core... Smash: Night Raid attaks at the night, hunting down criminal and rotted scums for the clean up....of all the members it hold, this gal is a literal powerhouse.... Bang: My kind of woman, Leone, the lion of Night Raid...growing up in the slums, Leone is a tough, strong and determined woman and will stop at nothing to bring peac in the Empire... Smash: One of the older members of Night Raid, Leone is the sister figure to the newer members, and she's-'' '''Bang: ONE..HOT BABE!!! She wields a teigu called "Lionelle", a belt-like teigu which transforms her into a half-beast, giving her bestial strength, speed, and enhance senses, she has regenerative abilities and can recover from many forms of wounds...She's tough enough to last in a fight with one arm, strong enough to mangle people and Danger-Beast alike with a single claw, fast eough to outrun any athlete and can shatter people with the "Charge Punch" a strong punch so deadly, it can shatter a man to a wall and kill instantly....' Smash: Giving her extreme fighting capabilities, supreme animalistic abilities, and regenerative properties, Leone lacks in long-range attacks, usually in need to lift something up and just hurl at opponents... Bang: But still, never mess with this woman... *'Leone': Treat a lady for a meal* Jake Long Smash: In the streets of New York, creatrues from every form of Mythology stay hidden within the streets, living normal human lives and so on.... Bang: Until some anti-monster faction wants them all dead so that humans can be the only superior species, the dragons are one of the guardians of the safety and peace of this mythology order, and it has been passed down from bloodline, until it is time for this dick-ass kid to take his place.... Smash: Jake Long is a descendant of a clan of shape-shifting dragons, under the tutelege of his grand-dad and talking bulldog, Jake trains and master his dragon abilities to become a guardin dragon in New York, thus the alias of "American Dragon". Bang: Since he's a dragon, just like me, he can transform into a dragon, in his form, he has superhuman strength, speed, flight, and fire-breathing...But since over time, he's still improving, haven't fully unlocked his potential... Smash: Sadly enough, throughout the whole show, Jake has trouble getting used to this dragon-life, having less time for himself and more time in training, this makes him a little confused and emotional...but he's still hanging... Bang: He's strong enough to duel with the likes of gargoyles, hunters and nagas, durable enough to last in a fight with a baby giant, fire burns so hot, it can burn up the asses of people, and can fight pretty well for a kid... Smash: Which leads him to his weakness, since he's a teenager and in a young age, he's usually hot-tempered, prefers to do things for himself rather than what's good, he's even been in some bad situations and even screwed it up...he's an ass... Bang: Well, let's light it up... *'Jake:' Dragon Up!* DEATH BATTLE! Smash: Alright, these two are ready to go, time to untame and uncut the fighters... Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMMMBBLLLLE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!! *Scene: New York* Leone strangles another gang boss after a heist gone wrong, Leone simply snickers as the man tries to fight his way out. As Leone crushes the man's neck. She simply tosses the dead body away, ironically lands on top of Jake, Jake pushes the body away and rushes after Leone, "You kill for fun?" Jake said in disgust, Leone cracked her knuckles, "It troubles you kid?" Leone chuckles, Jake shouts out "Dragon Up!" as he transform into his Dragon form, "Feeling scared babe?" Jake jokes, Leone simply grins as she shouts "Lionelle!" and transform into her beast mode, "Scared? kid, I've faced sh** scarier than you..." (*Background Music: Undefeated*) FIGHT! Leone charges at Jake, Jake spread opens his wings and takes to the air. Jake inhales and breathes out fire at Leone, Leone quickly moves away from the hot flames and tries to catch Jake Long, Jake just keeps hovering in the air,simply mocking Leone, "Cant get me from down there? Hilarious!", ''as Jake laughs, Leone is pissed, she saw a nearby car, she lifts the thing up and hurls it at Jake Long, as Jake fails to see the car flying at him, the car successfully lands a hit on Jake, the dragon falls back to the ground. Leone grins as she cracks her knuckles, "''My turn!", she grabs Jake on the head and headbutts him, then she grabs his tail and spins him around, she let's go, sending him straight through a wall, Jake Long shakes his head and snarls, he grabs a rock with his tail and throws it at Leone, only for Leone to smash it through with a single punch. Jake tries to breath fire one more time, but Leone moves away ad sucker punches him under his jaw, Jake and Leone start to box at each other, but Leone is a better fighter, "Your fighting is so pathetic!" Leone boasted as she lands so many punches on Jake Long, Jake spits out some blood. Realizing he is no match, Jake tries to fly away, but Leone grabs his tail and pulls him back,slamming him to the ground, she dislocated both of his wings, Jake tires to attack dirty, he bites onto Leone's arm, only for Leone to bite back at him, Leone grabs his throat and grips it hard, Jake let's go of his bite, Leone charge punches him on his belly, Jake's guts flies out of his back as he bleeds on the ground. Leone's wounds quickly heals as she kicks away Jake's dead body. K.O.! Leone simply walks away, shaking her shoulder and cracking her neck, "Damn that bites..." Results Bang: Oh yeah, It's the lion that won against the dragon... Smash: Jake Long may have trumped Leone by having better firepower and the ability of flying, the lioness trumps everything he has by being stronger, faster, and a far better fighter... Bang: Leone has been in much more dangerous fights and faced more dangerous foes than Jake ever has, and Leone can accomplish winning fights on her own in many battles before, while in Jake's case, most of his fights were won BECAUSE of having outside help, and Leone has a faster regenerative healing factor, while Jake kinda has none...In the end, Jake didn't toughen it out to fight the Lion....The Winner is Leone Leone wins.png Trivia This is BigBangOverlordbuster's and AntiSmashinheadbanger's first adopted Death battle Episode. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016